Frenemy
"Frenemy" is the sixth episode of Season Two of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis and directed by Russell Mulcahy. It is the eighteenth episode of the series overall, and premiered on July 2, 2012. Synopsis When it becomes apparent that Jackson is the Kanima, Scott chases him and rescues Allison's dad but is seen by her grand-dad. Scott and Stiles finally catch up with Jackson/the Kanima where he's stalking Danny in a gay club. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Guest Starring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent *Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall Co-Starring *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Robert Pralgo as David Whittemore *Michael Fjordbak as Young Peter Hale *Javier Carrasquillo as Nick the Bartender *Hunter Clowdus as Bartender #2 *Adam Baaklini as EMT *Damon Jackson as Danny's Ex Uncredited *Kerri J. Baldwin as Deputy Gordan *David Elson as Kanima *Chris Grabher as Kanima (suit performer) *Wayne Packer as Maintenance Man *Alissah Brooks as Drag Queen *Ankit Patel as Club Extra *Ryan Sandefur as Go Go Dancer Trivia *Scott's driver's license expires on 8-28-15, but Stiles' driver's license expired on 1-1-90. Connections *Peter Hale cites an Amy and Ricky relationship between Scott and Allison. - The Secret Life of the American Teenager (2008) (TV Series) Quotes :Sheriff: What're you doing here? :Stiles: What do you mean what am I doing here? What? It's a club. It's a club, we were clubbing, you know? At the club. :Sheriff: Not exactly your type of club. :Stiles: Uh- well, dad- There's a conversation that we... :Sheriff: You're not gay. :Stiles: I could be! :Sheriff: Not dressed like that. ---- :Stiles: I got it. Kill Jackson. Problem solved. ---- :Scott: Dude, everyone here's a dude! I think we're in a gay club! :Stiles: by drag queens Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses... ---- :Stiles: All right, any clue where he's going? :Scott: To kill someone. :Stiles: Ah. That explains the claws, and the fangs, and all that. Good. Makes perfect sense now What? Scott, come on. I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense. ---- :Stiles: I've got an idea :Scott: Does it involve breaking the law? :Stiles: By now don't you think that's a given? :Scott: I was just trying to be optimistic. :Stiles: Don't bother. ---- :Allison: Someone's not protecting him. Someone's controlling him. ---- :Allison: We're just a bunch of teenagers, we can't handle this! ---- :Jackson: Scales. Like a fish? :Stiles: No. More like a reptile. And your claws have this liquid that paralyzes people. And you have a tail. :Jackson: I have a tail? :Stiles: Yeah, you do. :Jackson: Does it do anything? :Stiles: Not that I know of. :Jackson: Can I use it to strangle you? ---- :Lydia: So, should I call the police, or is there a non-rapist explanation for being in my yard in the middle of the night?" ---- :Stiles: Oh my God! Oh my God! Could this get any worse?" :Jackson: unconscious Mmmmmmm... :Stiles: That was rhetorical! Soundtrack *Surrender - Shouting At Planes *Collapse of History - Atari Teenage Riot *Slam the Door - Zedd *Danny Boy (Mike Bordes Radio Mix) Dani Vasile - Exit 59, Frank Gaudi, Oren Nizri & Del Pino Brothers *Stand Alone - Chris Lake & Lazy Rich (feat Jareth) *Fear the Fever - Digital Daggers *Dark In My Imagination - Verona Category:Season Two Episodes